


Battement battement

by Adhara



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño ensayo probando el punto de vista de River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battement battement

Madre padre beso abrazo madre padre hermano mano manos (el espacio también es azul).

Manos no. No en Serenity, no llegan allí, no hay manos que la tocan (pinchan, duelen, sangran, rojo y azul y rojo y negro y azul y azul) porque nadie la toca nunca, jamás (un abrazo, sólo uno, desconocido, no es mucho pedir, no es un pony no es la luna no es algo que no es), sólo Simon (sí mamá, nada de dulces, nada de paseos en coche, nada con desconocidos, ID y Nuevo Harvard no quiere bailarinas de folk) y a veces Simon no es suficiente porque Simon es conocido y su huella genética le deja la piel de los antebrazos irritada porque es Simon y conoce el abrazo.

Y las manos azules no cuentan cuentos.

No. Así no. (se me ha olvidado?)

No dan abrazos. Son sólo manos. Dan abrazos de manos a agujas que sonríen-se ríen-sonríen-se ríen-escupen (sujétala, sujétala) y es verdad, no cuentan cuentos (ahora sí lo sabe).

Si no cantan no baila y si no baila no la abrazan (battement, battement) y nadie aplaude al final.

"Abrazar y entonces aplaudir" pero Kaylee no la entiende, verdad, no la entiende igual porque sus cuentos los cuenta Serenity y la grasa de los catalizadores y añade "me querían pero no para bailar".

Y Kaylee sólo la abraza porque es lo que Kaylee hace a veces y las manos azules se van con sus agujas que cantan y el público aplaude y se cierra el telón (espalda recta no puede ver a nadie con tanta luz) y qué más da lo que opinen del folk en Nuevo Harvard.


End file.
